


Roman Thing To Do

by more_like_reyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Cheating, Reyna - Freeform, Sadness, jason - Freeform, jeyna, mentioned piper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_like_reyna/pseuds/more_like_reyna
Summary: He moved closer and the walls around my heart started melting.He was the sun, and I was just a speck, caught in his warmth.He whispered, "I know I hurt you, Rey."----Jeyna Drabble
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 19





	Roman Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasoe21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasoe21/gifts).



"What were we?" He asked. Blue eyes looking at me. Confusion, anger, love, guilt - his eyes were a myriad of emotions that I wanted to get lost in but he wasn't mine.

Never was. And never will be.

"Nothing, Jason. Absolutely nothing. We were just two people who worked together."

I could taste the bitter feel of the lie as it curled out of my mouth. It felt wrong and hurt me more than anything could but it was the right thing to do. The Roman thing to do.

"Don't lie to me, Rey. I may not remember but I know a lie when I hear it. I know we were something. I wouldn't feel like this if it wasn't."

He moved closer and the walls around my heart started melting.

He was the sun, and I was just a speck, caught in his warmth.

He whispered, "I know I hurt you."

I could feel the tears building up but I blinked them away. No, he didn't owe me anything. And I wouldn't make him feel like he did.

"It's fine, Jason. Honestly. Nothing's wrong."

"It's not fine, Rey Rey. Don't say that."

"It is!" I insisted, my heart weighing down inside me at the white lie.

He moved closer, his lips a mere finger away from mine. And for a second, my eyelids fluttered, caught in him, his perfection.

And as his lips pressed against mine, I tasted heaven in all its wonder.

But reality is cruel. And it's the pebble thrown in a perfect pool of water.

I looked up at him, eyes shut, so close to me, memorizing this, memorizing him like this, so I could remember this moment forever.

I moved away.

"Jason, you have a girlfriend. We can't do this."

His eyes opened slowly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have toyed with you like that," he whispered.

"Its okay," I said, knowing quite well it wasn't.

He moved away, clearly embarrassed.

Right, I was the "other girl".

"You should tell Piper," I said, my voice colder than usual. If only he knew the way the shards of my heart were pricking my sides.

"That would be the good boyfriend thing to do,"

"Yeah," I agreed.

I knew what this meant. I knew the implications.

Telling Piper meant the end of us, the end of a friendship, the end of whatever we were.

But, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much I was destroyed, I knew I had to do it.

"Bye Jason." I said firmly, despite the pain in my chest trying to force a quaver in my voice.

"Bye Rey Rey," he said, softly.

And as he turned to return to the arms of his girlfriend who was waiting for him in the principia, I could sense the end of us. And my heart crumbled, because all the talks, all the jokes, all my world would end.

And I knew I had done that.

But it was the right thing to do. The Roman thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been upset and depressed and heartbroken for the past few days. And I didn't know how to exactly put my feelings in words for a long time and was suffering because of it. So here you go, a Jeyna drabble.
> 
> Please do leave kudos and comment if you liked it.


End file.
